Red Field
by AriellaFrosty
Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious female ninja who captures his interest and eventually, his heart. Possibility of foul language in later chapters. I do not own Naruto, just a Naruto obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Red Field

Cold, pale, snake-like eyes. They fill my vision. They scrutinize every move I make. They mock me. I can't ignore them, even when I shut my eyes I can still feel them pressing against me. Smothering me. No matter how fast I run; how high I jump, I can't get away from them. In fact, the more effort I put into escaping the bigger and more powerful they get. They're growing rapidly now, growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger…until they push me down and I burry my head in my arms, clamping my lips together to trap the shriek threatening to rip out of my throat.

I jerk up right my heart crashing against my chest in a panicked tempo. Fear chokes me briefly while I scan the woods around me. I sigh in relief. The eyes are still just a nightmare. I take the extra time and scan around me for a second time, using both my eyes and ears more carefully, searching for any other signs of danger.

"All clear," I sigh. Tightening the headband protector around my left wrist, "I can't believe this, I'm still haunted by him…no matter how far I run." I stand and stretch myself out. "Speaking of which, I wonder where I am now."

Far in the distance, I can hear footsteps. Quickly, I coat the bottoms of my feet with a thin layer of chakra, and run up the nearest tree for cover.

Taking a few centering, calming breaths; I gather myself and sit on my branch. I cross my legs, close my eyes, and rapidly complete the seals needed to activate my greatest weapon, my ability to hear… well…everything.

I feel my hearing increase and spread out over the forest, searching for the sound of the footsteps that have alerted me to the fact that I might be in danger.

Birds….the wind rustling some leaves in the trees… a snake –I shiver- ….Wait, what was that? Oh, just a rat running around… focus… focus…Ah-hah! There!

Hmm, a male perhaps. I can tell by the thoughtless, but careful way his feet touch the ground that he is a ninja. He seems relaxed, he's whistling. I focus harder, pressing my eyelids even harder together.

I can hear his mind now.

I am shocked. I was sure that he was human, but his thoughts have an animalistic edge. I open my eyes, did I miss something out there? Who is this person?

Should I stay and solve this mystery? Risk meeting a potential threat and getting into a dangerous battle? Or should I flee now while I am hidden, get as much space between me and that thing as possible?

No, I have to stay, but I will leave myself an out to escape as quickly as possible if need be.

I climb to a higher, thinner, branch to get a better view, and once again I am surprised. He is just a boy –only my age- bright blonde hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit. There's no way he is trying to hide, and he's not rushing to get anywhere. Just strolling along with his hands in his pockets. I must have misjudged him, he can't be a ninja.

That's enough time wasted here. I crouch down to prepare my leap to the next tree, forgetting how thin this higher branch is, until it snaps.

Suddenly, I am rocketing towards the ground, closing my eyes and preparing for the bone shattering, life ending thump. Before that happens though, I feel a disturbance in the air around me.

Before I can open my eyes to see what has caused it, strong solid arms pull me against an equally solid chest.

Gasping I open my eyes and peer up at my hero. Warm, blue eyes meet my shocked green eyed stare. His face showed a mix of gloating pride, humor at my expense, curiosity, and wariness.

"Who are you?" He demanded, still holding me.

Who would have thought answering such a question would change my life the way it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks everyone who has taken the time to read this! And an even bigger thanks to those who have decided to follow it. You rock.**

"Who are you?"

The shock was still gripping me and I was getting lost in those blue eyes…until my instinct gave me a swift kick in the ass.

I pushed against him, "No time to explain, there's some strange beast out in the woods! You have to get out of here!"

He allowed me to get on my feet. "Where is it? Did you see it? Are you sure?" He stepped beside me, taking a protective stance.

"I don't know, no, and yes." I unwrap my forehead protector from around my wrist. "I…heard it. It's hard to explain." I glance at his face while I tie the forehead protector on my head. He looks at me like he thinks I've lost my mind.

"No way, I've been in these parts all morning. I haven't even seen a trace of anything even remotely out of place." He crosses his arms arguing, "You must be mistaken."

I scowl and ignore him, "Well you can stay if you want, but I have no intentions of getting mauled by some mystery beast today." I crouch to spring away when I feel a hand gripping my arm.

"No way! You owe me an explanation. Follow me, since you're so scared of your so-called monster, I know a safe place."

I look him up and down skeptically. "I can't trust you."

He shrugs, "You can come with me willingly, or I can drag you there. The choice is totally up to you, Sweetie."

Who is this strange ninja boy? Why is he so trusting of me, a total stranger who literally just fell out of the sky? Is it because I'm a female and he thinks that I would be no danger to him? Or is it something else. I quickly contemplate while he stands in a relaxed pose, watching me with a hint of a challenge in his mocking smile. It's that smile that does me in.

I stand and match his relaxed pose, "Lead the way, Oh Fearless One."

"I'll know if you stop following me, or try and ditch me," he warns holding up a finger to shake at me. "Ready?"

Before I can even open my mouth to reply he's off into the treetops above. Only a ghost of his laughter can be heard.

I cannot resist such a challenge, I leap after him, hot on his heels.

Truly, he is fast but I can still follow his path closely. I keep his bright blonde bobbing head in my sights as I give chase. Despite the adrenaline rush, I don't lower my guard an inch. My ears are my radar, scanning every inch of my surroundings, ready to alert me if this strange boy leads me into a trap.

Suddenly, he drops from a tree branch. I can hear is soft thump as he lands. I stop on his abandoned branch, peering down.

The sight of him grinning up at me, laughing freely is what greets me. He has landed in a clearing surrounded thickly by trees. In fact it is completely hidden by the trees. It is big enough for a tent and a campfire, if that.

I drop down beside him. A true smile on my face. "Slow poke." He smirks the greeting at me.

Before I reply or get too comfortable, I am once again carefully examining everything around me. When I am sure it is a safe, "Who are you?" I repeat his question at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be a Hokage someday soon." He puffs his chest out in pride. "Really though, you should have identified yourself before demanding me to do so. Don't you know anything?"

"Akako Kita." I reply easily, ignoring his teasing.

"Akako huh," he grins "where did you get such crazy hair?"

My hand flies up to touch my long hair. It is orangey-red, a strange hue in these parts I'll admit. I remember how _he _used to keep it cut short because such an odd colour offended _him. _I know wear it long and loose, a direct defiance against _him._

"Like you can talk, with that hair and orange jumpsuit any one half blind can see coming from a million miles away." I sit on the ground.

He enjoys the fact that I am finally teasing him back. "Well if I'm so obvious then how come your pretend monster didn't spot me and eat me?" He watches me remove my forehead protector and wrap it back around my wrist. "Village of Sound? What are you doing in these parts? What are you, a spy?"

I studiously ignore the insult carefully crossing my legs, "I claim no village, especially not a dump like that place." I sigh and look up at the sky, "I guess you could say I move around a lot."

"So…you're a runaway?"

Why is he trying so hard to figure me out? I ignore him again, still concentrating on the blue sky.

"So if you're from that village, how come you made such a mistake about hearing that beast? I thought sound would kinda be your thing."

"I didn't make a mistake," I fidget, "I have a strange Bloodline Limit. It's part of the reason why I ran away. It's also the reason why I can hear and sense things you cannot."

He is truly interested now, he sits down beside me. "What do you mean?"

Now it is my turn to smirk at him. "I can hear minds."

He doesn't seem alarmed or scared, "You mean, you can hear me, right now?"

"No, it takes a lot of concentration. Especially to hear someone for the first time." I explain enjoying the fact he seems interested, and not scared. Most people at this point would run away, labelling me a dangerous freak. "It also takes some complicated hand seals. The more I hear one person the easier it gets to hear them, if I hear them enough times I won't even need to use the seals, just focus on them. But of course, the easier it is for me to hear somebody, the easier it is for them to sense me listening in. If I can identify a specific sound to a person, like a heartbeat, I can concentrate on that and eventually their mind will become clearer and I can hear. Lately, I discovered if I concentrate hard enough I can even plant a suggestion for a basic command, like to say something; or to stand or sit." I look him in the eyes and grin, "It's still a work in progress, but it's pretty creepy, huh?"

I realise that I have said more than I meant to ever tell him. It's just a relief to have someone listen who isn't scared, or doesn't run away, or doesn't try and control me…

Naruto pops to his feet, "Okay Red," he calls me, "I need proof! Read my mind."

He's grinning at me, he doesn't believe a word I said.

I smile back at him, I haven't felt this free in….forever. Why not show off a little? "Alright, I will but you better not be picturing me naked." I warn him. He laughs loudly at that.

I close my eyes and once again rapidly complete the needed hand seals. I take care to do them too quickly for Naruto to follow them I know he is watching closely. I feel my hearing stretch out, searching. I grin, finding Naruto's heartbeat is only too easy, it's the closest one to me. I focus in on the sound of him, feeling his mind slowly open up for me.

!

His thoughts have the strange animal feel to them. In fact, this is the same mind I heard in the woods. My eyes flash open with a shocked gasp and in an instant I'm on my feet in a fighting stance, a throwing star in each hand.

A trap! I knew it! How could I have been so stupid! He is the beast! With a shriek I let my stars fly. Each of them land with a sickening thunk into his body. One between his eyes, and one in his chest.

As his body falls, I fall with it to my knees…sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once again, a big thanks to all of you who are taking to time to read my story. I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope you didn't think I was just going to end the story like that? **

As I fell to my knees covering my face, sobs vibrated my whole body.

He betrayed me. Why did he do that? Why is he toying with me? How could he have done that to me? Who is he? Why? Why? Why? Why!

I was so consumed by my heartbreaking questions that I almost didn't hear the soft poof.

Tears still hanging on my cheeks, I looked to where his body should have lain. But it was gone. All that was left in its place was a stick with my throwing stars stuck into it.

Instantly, terror gripped me and squeezed hard. My head spun in dizzying circles trying to make sense of what I was looking at. What? What? What? Where! How?

I took a deep breath when the answer finally hit me, he used a replacement technique.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, "Naruto," I call out tentatively, "where are you?"

He steps out from a tree directly in front of me. He looks serious. The brilliant sparkling blue of his laughing eyes have gone flat and dull. "Are you going to try that again?" I notice that he does not plant his feet firmly on the ground. He is ready to spring away at the quickest of seconds.

A rush of emotion chokes me. I'm surprised to find myself royally pissed off. He stands there, afraid of me? How could he when he knows damn well that he's a monster. He's the freak, not me. So what if I can hear people's minds? At least I'm human.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demand, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

His face changes, if he looked serious before he looks deadly now. "I already told you that back there, before you freaked out and tried to kill me."

"You lied! You're the beast I heard in the woods! What are you? Are you even human?"

For a moment he looks shocked and hurt. While he stands there puzzling over the questions I have thrown at him, I leap to my feet.

Before he can react I rocket into the woods. Away from him. As I fly on the forest floor it feels as though my feet barely touch the earth. I can only hear two loud sounds. His footsteps as he chases me, and my heart as it pounds in fear.

He is quickly gaining ground. Remembering how he is I fully focus on trying to put as much space as possible between us. However, I don't notice the root sticking out of the ground until I feel my left foot catching under it.

I quickly throw my arms in front of me, turning my fall into a somersault. When I am back up on my feet, I pause to analyze my situation. I know he's strong but I could probably take him in a fight. It would be close though, too close. I have no idea what he wants from me. I flip through our exchange, trying to find any hints of guile in his words. To see if I can find even a clue of what he may want from me. My heart softens as I remember the sounds of his laughter. The way his voice tested out my name. The way he assigned the nickname 'Red' to me.

Shit, I've wasted my advantage. He's here. Before I can even brace myself for an attack five Naruto's burst out of the forest. My hand automatically grabs a kunai knife from a pack on my right leg, and I slice into the two who reach me first. The other three bound away in different directions. "Shadow clones!" I gasp.

Before I can even find my next point of attack, one of the clones grabs my right wrist and before I can turn to attack another grabs my left one, trapping me. In a burst of strength that surprises even me, I rip both my arms free and lunge at the left one, catching him the chest with my knife.

Before the right one can even react, I've spun around him, and stabbed him in the back of the neck. As he poofs into nothingness, I use my ears to try and find the real Naruto. Unfortunately for me, before I can find him with my ears he bursts out from behind me, tackling me to the ground.

He's knocked the air out of me and that stunned me. I can't even fight as he flips me over and pins me back to the ground, so that I face him.

Trying hard to catch my breath I notice how dark the forest has gotten, and how cold. I stare straight up into his face and allow myself a soft, small smile.

His blue eyes are the only bright and warm thing within my sights. I stare at them, allowing myself this small pleasure because I know he's about to kill me. I even let my brain imagine that he looks down at me with kindness in his face, even while my body tenses for his killing blow.

I hope he does it fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ah! Thank you all! You all rock. Everyone one of you taking the time to read this through deserve a cupcake. Once again thank you all who have favorite this story and followed along! I'll do my best to update at least once a week. **

I'm bracing myself for the end but his voice cuts through my concentration.

"So," he drawls casually, "is it the hair colour that makes you so crazy, or is it just your personality?"

"Why are you toying with me? Just kill me."

"I don't want to hurt you Akako, but you didn't even give me half a chance to explain myself."

I'm confused. "Why do you want to explain yourself to me? I tried to kill you. I am your enemy." My voice is hopeless.

"If I let you up will you please let me explain?" He pleads with me.

I take in his expression, it's hard to distrust something that looks so honest and sincere.

"I will." I'm surprised at myself. Usually this behaviour is just setting me up for a major fall. He could be tricking me, playing on my emotions. Is he going to make me care about him so he can control me? Use my power? Will he crush me in the end?

He must see the indecision in my face because he says, "Please Red, promise me you won't run away or try and attack me?" He helps me sit up but keeps his hands on my arms. It's so hard to keep my guard up. It's been a while since I struggled to keep someone at bay.

I'm still torn, is he trying to deceive me, or his he honest?

He takes his hands off my arms and grabs both my hands instead. "What happened to you Red? Who hurt you so badly that you can't trust anyone anymore? I see how you look at me, like you can't decide if I'm trying to take something from you, or just plain hurt you." He looks me in the eyes then, and they're so angry. They gleam like ice so cold that it could burn you. "I don't know where you came from Red, or what they tried to do to you. But I'm not like them." He squeezes both my hands. "All a ninja really has is his word. Akako Kita, I give you my word I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you."

When he meets my eyes this time, he's grinning mischievously. "If you can't trust the next Hokage, who can ya trust?"

I am absolutely shocked. Stunned. Speechless. Flabbergasted. I drop my eyes to look at his hands covering mine and for the first time in my life I'm not afraid. I trust him. I am free.

What an exhilarating feeling, to be free of a burden that you've been carrying for a lifetime. I feel like laughing and dancing. I feel a joy so strong it threatens to pop my chest open and spill my insides.

When I can finally look back up at Naruto I know he can see what I feel there. His answering smile is so bright. So bright, in fact, it alerts me to how low the sun has sunk in the sky. Somehow I know that the nightmares have left me. I can sleep peacefully for once, _his _eyes will no longer plague my sleep. I wonder what that will feel like.

I remove my hands from Naruto's and grin at him, "Alright, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. You owe me an explanation."

He settles himself to tell a long story. I am shocked, however, when he tells me everything. The monster fox. How he was the vessel that brought salvation to the village. How his people shun him because of a decision that he did not make. That he has no way to unmake.

I'm even more surprised at the ball of anger that ignites in my stomach. How dare they? He had no choice! If it wasn't for him they would all be dead. Foolish people; stupid people. I want to hurt them who hurt him.

He tells me sometimes when he is very angry the fox starts to take over. He tells me in battle if he can generate enough chakra he can become the fox. He explains the sensation of growing claws. How it feels to burn alive from the inside out, knowing that the only thing that can calm the fire is to demolish your target.

I'm in awe of him. I also find respect for him.

He shows me the seal on his body. I gently place the tips of my fingers on it, and my own secret burns in response. I drop one hand to touch my own mark, and I feel connected to Naruto. A new and very alien sensation.

"You amaze me," I say shyly, "you have an amazing inner fire that burns you, pushes you to continue on no matter what. I understand you on all levels, because I'm just like you."

It pleases him to see me open up. He grins at me and leans towards me, "Come on Red, I told you a story, why don't you tell me one now?"

"My story isn't a happy one," I warn him. His response is to lean against a tree, signalling that he is prepared to listen to my long tale.

I begin the story of my life.

"When I was a baby, a man found me in a field. He gave me my name, but I cannot remember his. He was just travelling home and came across me, and decided to keep me. He lived in the Village of Sound. Until the age of five, I was very happy with him. Normal. Until Diablo came. He was from the outskirts of town. He had a special gift, with just skin contact he can tell if you have any special talents or not. It was rumored that he searched high and low for powerful people to complete his army and take over all the villages. If that is true, I don't doubt it, but I do not know for sure.

He visited me and my caretaker, in the disguise of a friend. I can always remember being afraid of him, and his cold, compassionless eyes. They reminded me of snakes. One day, he passed me my toy and our fingers brushed, and from the small contact he knew. He knew what I could do. He knew what I was. I didn't even know at the time, but he did. Before I could even blink, he killed my caretaker and took me away to this home in the outskirts. He owned a lot of land… and a lot of people. None quite as old as me. He didn't like the strange color of my hair, so he kept it sheared short. I learned very quickly to become a skilled ninja, you had to learn quickly, if you didn't you were punished. Punishment could mean anything. From starvation to being beaten within an inch of your life. He marked you as his own. Not a seal, but a scar." I lift my shirt a bit to show a star cut above my belly button. A star forever etched into my skin.

"You learned to trust no one. Anyone who acted nice toward you was trying to screw you over. He often ordered his people to kill each other in secret and promised great rewards to the victor. He's taught me everything I've ever known. I perfected my talent in secret. I would put up a front that I was still unsure how to wield my power effectively. In reality, I've always been very much in control and building my skill every day. I use it not only as offense, but also, a defensive weapon. I planned my escape for years, and finally I pulled it off. I injured Diablo badly, but he's still alive. I killed a lot of his favorite talents too. I know he's never given up looking for me, because he does not take kindly to losing. He knows now that I cannot be controlled, and when he finds me, he'll kill me. That why I have to scan everything around me so closely. Why I don't trust anyone. Why I run."

I bow my head in shame. "Hearing minds is a freaky thing to do. When the others found out what I could do they shunned me. A freak shunned by other freaks. They thought that I was always listening to them. They thought I spied on their thoughts for Diablo to see who was truly loyal to him and who was not. It was a rare day when someone did not try and kill me."

I begin to cry, "I just want to be free. Accepted. To belong somewhere." Embarrassed by such a show of emotion I quickly wipe my face. "There it is, the story of my life up to date."

I hesitantly look up at Naruto. I don't want to see pity –or worse yet- rejection.

Instead he looks…proud. "I knew it!" He exclaims, "I knew you were something special."

He jumps to his feet and drags me to mine. "Come on Red, it's getting dark here, let's get back to the village. Tomorrow I have some people I want you to meet."

I laugh, "Lead the way, Hokage."

We make our way over to the village. Standing on one of the streets all the lights and sounds and people have me amazed. "I've never seen so many people." I breathe.

"Hey! Naruto!"

We both turn towards to unfamiliar voice. I see two boys approaching us. One has spikey hair, sharp eyes, and strange red markings on his cheeks. He has a puppy tucked away in the hood of his sweater. He's waving at us and breaks into a run.

The other boy…looks bored. He seems annoying that he had to increase his pace to keep up with the other boy.

As they gain ground towards us my hand twitches towards my throwing stars. My hearing spreads out as I narrow my eyes and decide when I should throw them. "No Red! Those are our friends!" Naruto hisses at me.

I instantly relax my hand and try to appear normal. "Kiba, Shickamaru." Naruto greets them in turn.

The dog boy, Kiba, glances at me. He gives me a quick once over. "Hey, what's a girl like you hangin' out with this guy?" He grins widely at Naruto.

Naruto begins to fume, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" He gets up in Kiba's face, who just laughs at him and sticks his tongue out.

The bored boy, Shickamaru, cuts in, "We were on the way to get some ramen, and we wanted to see if you could get your Sensi friend to hook us up for free."

"Ooh! Ramen! I loooove Ramen!" Naruto has instantly forgotten Kiba's insult.

"Hey, I know how to get us some free ramen," I say. All three boys look at me, intrigued. "It's going to take a lot of fancy ninja work though," I warn solemnly.

"Wooohoo!" Cheers Naruto.

"I told you, you're way too cool to be hangin' out with that guy." Kiba jerks his thumb at Naruto.

"How troublesome." Grumbles Shickamaru.

Soon we are in position. I stand by the ramen shop, listening hard trying to find the chef. I finally identify him and complete my hand seals. His mind opens quickly to me. He's a nice man, I decide, he's thinking of buying his wife some flowers. I push a command into his mind. Prepare four bowls of ramen and place them on the counter. He obeys quickly and when the task is complete I whistle softly.

Naruto bursts into the street with Kiba's dog, Akamaru, hot on his heels yelping. Naruto runs around the street yelling, while crashing into people. He earns himself a lot of complains and a few screams. Then Kiba joins the scene. He chases Akamaru, throwing insults at Naruto's back. Together they create a beautiful commotion. The chef comes out to see what is making all that noise. That's when Shickamaru creeps in, grabs the ramen and sneaks back out. Mission accomplished. I whistle louder this time and disappear.

I meet Shickamaru at our designated spot, a tall tree on the outskirts of town. We climb up to a thick branch that will support everyone's weight so we can sit on it. Soon, Naruto and Kiba drop down beside us. After we've eaten Naruto puts his arm over my shoulder, "Great job Red!" He congratulates me.

"Red, huh? If you ever want to stop messing with that clown, come find me." He gifts me with a wink.

"Oh bother," Shickamaru sighs while Naruto leans across to try and grab a laughing Kiba.

I feel truly happy and accepted. I feel something for these boys.

They feel like family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading up to this point! Thank you for all the new followers and those who have favorited this story. If you could just take a moment of your time to leave a review after you read and let me know how I'm doing, I'd be over the moon with joy.**

The sleeping situation was a little awkward. Naruto was more than willing to let me stay with him, but I couldn't do that! Besides, after this time I'm more comfortable sleeping in the trees anyway. I slept in the tree we ate ramen in that night, and I slept peacefully. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. I awoke to the sunlight gently kissing my face. Before heading off to Naruto's for breakfast and to get cleaned up, I went into the village and grabbed a few personal items for myself.

After eating breakfast I stepped into his bathroom to clean myself up. I scrubbed my skin and my hair. After putting on the new clothes I snagged myself, I felt like a whole new person. The image in the mirror shocked me. Peering into the glass I saw a girl I didn't recognize. Her long red hair fell softly three inches below her collarbones. She had a cream coloured complexion with a gentle trail of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes were sparkling and wide with surprise. She wasn't tall or rail thin, she was just under 5'3 and had soft curves. She wore a white shirt that allowed her belly button to be visible, and blue pants.

I touched my hand to the mirror and she did the same. I smiled, and her answering smile was beautiful to me. "Hello, Stranger," I whisper to her.

Beginning to feel vain and silly I stepped out of the bathroom. I feel ready and fresh. What a strange, but welcome, feeling.

Naruto must have noticed a change in me because when I am within his sights he seems speechless. His big blue eyes take in my sparkling clean appearance while at the same time trying to be subtle about it. "Jeez, Red…wow." He manages at last.

Feeling my cheeks growing hot, I look at my toes and change the topic rapidly. "I thought you said today you had some people for me to meet."

He grins, "Yeah, I will. But first I want you to do something," He stands and stretches. "We can talk about it while we walk there," he holds out a hand for me. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from any monsters we meet on the way."

I take his hand a laugh, "Whose afraid of the big bad fox? Not I!" He laughs along with me.

We started walking to the opposite side of the town, he keeps his hands in his pockets and watches me as I am thrilled and amazed at everything we encounter. He suddenly bursts, "I want you to try and read my mind again."

The statement shocks me to a dead stop. "Why would you want that?" I look at him like he's crazy.

He shrugs his shoulders "You never know, you might need to be able to recognize my mind in case I'm in trouble. Or maybe you're in trouble and you put a command in my brain, how am I supposed to know that's you unless you practice it?" He can see that I am still very unconvinced. "And I'm deadly curious." He smiles sheepishly.

It's only right that I warn him. "Naruto, you don't understand how this…thing I can do works. If I get especially used to hearing someone's mind, sometimes I can hear it when I don't mean to. I don't need to focus, or seal, or anything! It just randomly happens." I glance at his face, ready to gage his reaction at that piece of information.

He seems even more curious than afraid. Doesn't he understand?

"I've already heard your mind twice," I try to explain, "I don't know how often, or how long I have to listen to someone for them before it becomes too easy to do. Some people are easier than others, I guess. Maybe I'm more attuned to some people"

He keeps up a steady pace, "I feel another story coming on." He says excitedly.

I grin and launch into my story without preamble. "While I was staying at Diablo's…facility, I met a girl. Her name was Kia, and she was known as the great trickster. She was always planning or pulling nasty pranks on people. Through some miracle, or maybe some of her magic, she befriended me. We hung out a lot, and fought a lot of battles together. She suggested that I use my…ability… to tap into her mind while we fought. She wanted me to use it so that I could cover her back, or back her up properly. Of course she didn't know exactly how powerful my powers were. I never trusted her **that** much. It's probably because she was the great trickster, because eventually I agreed. It was a great strategy at the time. However, I became very used to hearing her and eventually could do it without trying. I never told her that either, that I would randomly hear though or two. One day, we were sitting quietly under a tree and without meaning to I could hear her planning my murder. She was meeting with Diablo later to try and get his permission to kill me. She was jealous because I was quickly becoming a favorite of his. She was going through ways to try and trick him into agreeing, and ways to try and trick me into killing myself if he didn't." I sigh, "I was so angry. I let her feel me quietly there in her mind, let her know that I heard it all. Then, she was terrified. I commanded her brain to flood with pain, and it did. She screamed; and screamed; and screamed, until she begged me for death. She thanked be as she bled out…" I let my voice trail off and bow my head. My heart pains for the friend I thought I had had. My eyes well up.

In a flash, Naruto's arms shoot around me and draw me close to his chest. "Akako… you know what I promised you. I want you to do it! You'll see you can really trust me if you do. It'll prove me to you. Maybe it can even help me, you might be able to hear the fox separately from myself."

I couldn't deny the hope building in his voice. "Okay, Naruto. You win, let's go somewhere quiet so I can concentrate."

We may our way to our destination. An abandoned spot that looks like it is used for training. We sit in a grassy spot. I take a deep breath, "Don't look," I order sternly. He obediently covers his eyes. I complete my seals and feel my hearing stretch out. I zero in on Naruto. His mind opens up very quickly, is that a sign of my skill? Or am I getting too used to hearing him? I'm not sure. I shake off such thoughts and concentrate. The animalistic edge still frightens me a little but this time I am ready and expecting it. I realize quickly it's an involuntary shield. The fox is trying to protect his mind. When I try to listen deeper, an angry growl is all I hear. Let me in, I coax it. Slowly, slowly his mind becomes crystal clear. Naruto is trying to decide what colour my hair truly is.

"Red," I mummer.

His mind shows a moment of confusion followed by amusement. We spend some time going back and forth, him asking me questions in his mind and I answer them out loud.

"There's two guys coming to meet us here soon, I don't want you to attack them by accident, okay?"

Before I can agree I hear footsteps approaching. Glancing over Naruto's shoulder I see a boy enter. He's our age, wearing dark clothes, dark hair, and dark eyes. While he is approaching, he assess me with those dark eyes, and quickly dismisses me. It pisses me off, he's obviously used to receiving and rejecting a lot of female attention. His blatant disrespect would earn him instant death where I came from. He stops behind Naruto, "Who are you?" He demands at me.

I instantly dislike him and his snotty attitude. "None of your fucking business." I reply sweetly smiling widely.

For a second he is surprised that I dare answer him in such a manner. His eyes turn cold as he says, "Well whoever you are you need to leave now. We're here to train with our Sensei and complete real ninja tasks. So run along, this loser," he spares a glance at Naruto, "will come find you when we're finished and then you two can play pretend."

Naruto jumps up and gets into his face, "Hey! Who are you calling a loser?"

I stand calmly, brushing dirt off my pants and make it look like I am walking away, however, without warning my hand rockets out in a fist and catches him in the face. The impact is so strong it sends him flying back.

I smile confidently and cross my arms until he springs back up on his feet. He looks beyond angry. His eyes! What's happened to them? They're all red! I step back in confusion as he launches himself at me with a roar.

Before I can raise my hands to defend myself a blur knocks me back on my ass. I look up, it's Naruto! But something's wrong with him too. He and the dark boy have clasped hands and are pushing against each other snarling. Naruto's nose has a strange crinkle, his nails have extended into claws and his eyes have changed too. It is only then I realise that the fox is taking over, and that thought springs me into action.

I jump to my feet and complete my seals, the dark boy doesn't even noticed I've stood back up. I used his distraction to gain access into his mind. It does shock me to find out how real his hate is for Naruto in this moment. I send a command for him to calm down, relax and stop doing that eye thing…sharingan? I also learn his name is Saskue from my quick peek in his mind. He reacts almost immediately to my command. Without hesitation I make the quick jump into Naruto's mind. The fox is in full force but it is not directed at me, it's too focused on the battle in front of it. I slip around it and use the same command. This time he offers a little resistance, but with a little extra force he complies and I feel the fox retreating.

I open my eyes. Both boys are on their butts on the ground staring up at me. Saskue looks at me with disbelief and slight interest. Naruto is grinning and proud.

In the trees we hear someone clapping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Once more, thank you all! I never would have imagined that I would have gained so many readers. You all make this worthwhile. I would also like to say a very special thank you to my boyfriend, who has recently become a Naruto addict in order to help me write this. I love you3 (: **

Logically, I knew that the echo of the clapping could have only lasted seconds. But it felt like it echoed for an hours, as I waited for this mystery to reveal itself. With the first sound of the two hands smacking together I had a throwing star in each palm. I strained both my eyes and ears trying to find whoever dared to startle me so.

A man stepped out from behind a tree. At first glance his appearance did not calm me, if anything it made me want to attack him more. I remembered Naruto's warning though, and despite the warning bells screeching in my head, I looked closer at him and relaxed.

It was obvious at first glance that he is was an adult. It was equally as obvious that he is a jonin because of the way he dressed. What set off the warning bells was his face. It was a secret, he kept it mostly covered. The only thing showing was one eye. What disarmed me was the lazy way he approached us. He walked slowly, hands in pockets, kind of slouchy.

But no, he wasn't lazy. His showing eye was curious assessing me from the distance that he was slowly closing.

"I was going to scold these guys on acting so foolishly in front of a lady, but it seems you can straighten them out on your own."

This had to be the Sensi, Kakashi. I bowed respectfully before him. I can't explain how I knew, but deep down I could feel that he was good man. I wondered why he chose to hide his face.

"A visitor from the Village of Sound?"

I stand up straight again and glance at the forehead protector I keep wrapped around my wrist, stars in my palms, and frown. "No, I'm…I'm not from anywhere." I met his stare, "I like it here though, and this is a good place." I look at Naruto, "Good people too."

Naruto smiles up at me too.

Kakashi's eye looks suspicious. "You've obviously had previous training. Reflexes like that just don't happen. It takes years of training."

"You would be correct, but my trainings been less than ideal." I try not to visibly wince as I hold his eye and explain.

With a nod, he turns to the boys. "Sakura will not be joining us for a few weeks."

Saskue seemed unaffected by this news. He simply shrugged, "We can manage without her, not like she does much anyway."

Kakashi ignored the boy's insult against his teammate. "What about you? Why don't you fill in for now?"

Naruto jumped to his feet, grabbing both my hands. "Yeah Red! You're on my team now!"

Kakashi's mask showed hints of a smile underneath. "Well Red?"

I was so shocked, all I could do is nod. He handed me my new forehead protector, with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it. I quickly ripped off the old one, tying this new, beloved one around my wrist. Kakashi's congratulations broke through my euphoria. "Welcome to the team, Red."

While my eyes are welling with tears, Kakashi was busy moving on to other topics. "Some of the other teams are getting together for a challenge. Nothing too serious. We're gonna hide a flag in the woods, and one person has to bring it back. Only one winner," he emphasizes holding up one finger. "A good chance to compare your skills to the other ninja. Also a good opportunity to see how you three work together, and against each other." A mischievous light was in his eye.

I was instantly taken with the idea. I imagined the look on Saskue's face as I triumphantly escape he woods with a flag clutched in my hands, victorious.

I looked at my teammates, they looked equally as excited as I felt. Saskue had a quiet, confident smile, while Naruto was practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Are you interested?"

"YES!" We cheered.

"Meet me at the entrance of the woods tomorrow, same time." Without any more ceremony than that, he turned and bounded away and was soon gone.

Saskue turned to walk away, "You better not get in my way, Red. I will not hesitate to run you over."

I was sick of his crass manner. "You can't run over what you can't catch, boy." I reply condescendingly.

He glanced at me over his shoulder, and for a moment I could swear he grinned at me. But quickly the moment was over, and he walked away.

"What is his problem?" I mumble.

"Forget him," Naruto slung his arm over my shoulder, "let's train!"

We spent most of the day training for the challenge tomorrow. I would be lying if I said that he did not impress me. He never seemed to get tired, or want to give up.

The next day dawned beautiful and bright. I slept easily and woke up pumped and ready to kick ass. Naruto met up with me and we walked together to the meeting spot. I was surprised at the scene that greeted us. There were three Sensi's and lots of young ninjas. Besides Kakashi, there was a man smoking, a pretty red eyed female, and some…creepy guy.

Kiba spotted us, and ran towards us waving. "Why, if it isn't my favorite guy in the whole wide world," I greet, opening my arms and running towards him. His face lights up in delight until I pass him and scoop up Akamaru. "Hello handsome," I coo at him, snuggling him close to my face while he peppers it with puppy kisses. I held Akamaru while Kiba and Naruto half playfully squabbled. I spotted Shikamaru and waved at him. He nodded in my direction, he seems…bored.

While we waited for the contest to start, Naruto and I joined Saskue who was standing off from the crowd. He seemed to be doing the same thing I was, sizing up the others trying to decide who the real competition was. My eyes wandered, landing on Kiba who gave me a wink. He certainly does that a lot, I think. Am I special or is that just normal for him? Maybe he's got something caught in his eye? I let both my eyes and thoughts wander this time til they land on this _interesting _character. He was dressed the same was the weird looking Sensi. Same haircut, same outfit, the whole nine yards. His thick brows were pulled down in serious concentration. His intense eyes blazing as they met mine. I smile, what a funny little guy. Uh oh, it seems he's mistaken my smile as interest, wait? Is he? No.

As he blew a kiss to me, I quickly side stepped away, hoping I was out of the line of fire.

Kakashi's voiced boomed out over the clearing, "Alright everyone, before we start, I want to lay down a few ground rules. There is only one flag, therefore, one winner. You can use any means necessary to get the flag, and try not to kill each other." He sighs.

The smoking Sensi begins the countdown, "Three…..two….one…GO!"

I'm sure that the clearing looked like a huge blur as we all leaped away into the woods, rocketing in a thousand different directions. I feel the wind whipping around me as I jump from branch to branch, planning in my head when I feel extra weight jumping on the branches next to me. I stop and turn to find this girl with a blonde ponytail standing next to me. Before I can ask her what she wants she starts her lecture. "My name is Ino, and I don't know you are, I don't even care. I'm just going to warn you once, and once only, Saskue is mine! So stay away from him!"

For a second, I'm confused. What does Saskue have to do with anything? And then I realise what she means. Who is she? Some possessive, obsessive girlfriend? "You must have bad taste then, because a rock will show you more love and affection than that boy," I laugh and finish frostily, "Now stop being so silly and focus on the things that really matter." I dismiss her from my attention as I prepare to leap to another branch and let this crazy girl stew in her misplaces affections and assumptions. As I take off, I feel something drag me painfully back by my hair. I look up, and Ino has a death grip on my hair and looks pissed off. "Don't you dare insult my Saskue!" She says glaring at me.

"I don't give a fuck about your Saskue," I snarl grabbing her throat and squeezing. "Now let go of my hair." I know for a fact that I have a pretty tight grip on her throat, but she refuses to loosen her grasp even a little. She starts to turn a little blue as Kakashi's instructions echo through my mind, "Try not to kill each other." I reign myself in, take a deep breath, and smash her nose with my fist.

With a hurt yelp her hands leave my hair to cover her hurt nose. I then drop her off my branch. I peer down at her, she's in one piece. Angry, bruised, and a little battered, but alive. I quickly move on.

I find a quiet tree to sit, think, and strategize. How could she be so in love with a guy like Saskue? He's so dull and colourless. I hear a sound in the distance, and listen in, hearing an animalistic edge to the thoughts. I frown, I don't like how easy it is getting to hear him. I barely had to try that time. Suddenly, someone drops out of my tree and lands before me. It's that kid dressed like the weird Sensi.

"Hello beautiful! My name is Rock Lee, I am the strongest ninja in these parts, expect of course, for the honourable Guy Sensi." He smiles what I am sure he thinks is a very sexy smile. "Join me! Together we can hunt for the flag, with your beauty and my strength, we can't fail!"

"Uh,…no thank-you?"

"I see you need some more convincing, please allow me!" With that he closes his eyes and leans towards me. I try and take a step back and feel the tree press against me. Poor guy, I don't want smash his face in like I did to Ino, but I definitely do NOT want this.

Something flashes before my eyes, and an irritated Naruto is now standing in Rock Lee's place. "Maybe I could kill him, and make it look like some wild animal did it." He mutters.

It's all too much for me, I start to laugh hysterically. I laugh until tears stream down my cheeks and my stomach pains. When I finally get a hold of myself, I say, "Can you imagine, having the live the rest of my life knowing that that was my first kiss? Thank you Naruto, for saving me from a fate worse than death."

He grins at me, "No way, Rock Lee wouldn't have been your first kiss?"

"Where I grew up wasn't really conductive for romance," I joke. "You seem shocked though, you must have already had yours?"

He looks embarrassed, and looks way, trying to ignore the question. "Where are you going to look for the flag first?"

"Come on, Naruto! I tell you everything, at least tell me that story!"

After much begging, he finally, begrudgingly, gives up the story of the accidental kiss with Saskue. This time, he has to hold me so I don't fall out of the tree, I laugh so hard. He looks pained for a while, be eventually gives in and laughs along with me. After this fit of hysterics has passed, I realise my head is laying in his lap. I have a very good view of those warm, bright eyes. I smile softly as they look down at me, blue as any sky. I haven't really admired them since I thought he was going to kill me. I allow myself to do so now, watching them as they watch me. I watch as they fall on my lips, and feel my cheeks grow warm. I can hear his breath suddenly hitch in a strange way that makes my own change. His heartbeat thunders in my ears and without bidding it, his thoughts are screaming in my ears. My own heartbeat quickly races after his because I can hear that he's thinking about kissing me. I surprise myself because without really consciously meaning to, I push a command into his mind.

Do it!

What a strange feeling, I think. I'm sure it's my last coherent thought as he closes the distances between our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**As usual, thanks to everyone for reading! Feedback is always welcome. I have a lot of fun writing this story, and I can only hope that you have fun reading it.**

His face was so close to mine Ican almost feel his lips brush mine. My breath rasps out in an uneven pace. My heart smashes against my ribs excitedly. I feel so strange, hot and cold all over at once. My head is spinning violently, I can't tell where up or down are. All there is, is Naruto. And those shocking blue eyes.

The sound of footsteps invade my ears and drag me back into the task at hand. I jerk up right quickly, smacking my skull against his, sending him flying out of the tree with a surprised yelp. My hand shoots out, catching his foot.

"What the hell, Red? I try to kiss you and you try to knock me out." He complains loudly. Too loudly. I pull him up beside me, "Shhh, someone's coming." I warn, covering his loud mouth with my hand.

He's instantly back in the game, he shifts to a crouch, ready to spring. "I hope it's Kiba, so I can have an excuse to fight him." We wait in silence for a few moments until Kakashi runs right under our tree.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto muses out loud. "Only one way to really find out, let's go!" I take off, following the sound of Kakashi's foot falls. I pause at a tree a few minutes later, holding a hand up to warn an approaching Naruto to watch his step. Kakashi looks around, and places a flag on top of a small hill. He quickly takes off again. I crouch getting ready to spring, when Kiba bursts out of the bushes nearby.

"No!" I cry. I change my sights to Kiba and descend upon him, pinning him to the ground. He barely pauses, without much effort he grabs my wrists and rolls me under him, growling fiercely. I growl back at him and push back. For a minute I realise we must be quite a sight, rolling around on the grass growling our heads off. I can't let him win, however, and keep rolling and growling until I see out of the corner of my eye, Naruto is on the hill.

"Damn it," I cry. Kiba must have also noticed, because we both let go of each other and race towards Naruto, who has just pulled the flag out of the ground. "Yes! I got it! Hey, aren't you impress-" with a soft poof, Naruto is left holding nothing more than a handful of leaves. A rope snakes around his ankle and before I can blink, he's hanging upside down.

He struggles wildly, "Hey! Let go! Help me down!" I giggle as I cut him down, Kiba catches him, but lets him down rather roughly. "Too bad. Better luck next time I guess. Hey, Red, next time you wanna roll around like that, come find me again. Haven't had that much fun in forever." Kiba grins at me, and turns around and disappears back into the woods.

Naruto tucks his arms behind his head, and says calmly, "That trap was so obvious. I just didn't want you to get caught in it." I punch him lightly in the side, "Jeez, my hero." He glances at me and grins widely.

I hear another soft poof followed by a shriek of surprise. We don't even have to speak, or maybe he knows I'm about to take off, whatever it is, we're both standing at the edge of a pit almost instantly. Peering down, a dusty and disgruntled Shikamaru is peering back up at us. "I thought I had the flag, how troublesome."

"Let's get him out," I say to Naruto. "Why?" He questions, "If we do, he just becomes another competitor again. Leave him." He turns to walk away.

I throw Naruto into the pit, catching him by the ankles again. "Grab his hands, I'll pull you both back up."

After much complaining, from both boys, we finally got Shikamaru out of the pit. We're all standing around dusting our clothes off, when Saskue bursts past us. He's not quite fast enough, because I see the flag, clutched in his hands.

I take off without a word to either of the boys, only hearing Shikamaru complain. "Are you really going to try and chase her? What a drag."

As I chase Saskue, he glances at me from over his shoulder with a sarcastic grin. "What was that you said about having to catch you?"

That bastard. With a shriek of outrage, I leap at his back, wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing us both down. "Is this the part where you run me over?" I taunt back.

Instantly, we both pop back up on our feet, facing each other. "Bring it Red, I've been dying to see what you can do against me." His eyes flash red as my hands fly into the seals and I try to push myself in his mind. He's better prepared now, and offers a resistance. "Saskue," I purr out loud, "Let me in."

He laughs a hard, mocking laugh, and launches at me. I throw my arms up instinctively to block. He hits hard though, harder than I thought he could, and the blow sends me flying back on my ass. He stands over me, grinning coldly down. He's left an opening though, I throw myself between his legs, leaping to my feet with a Kunai knife, butting him in the back of the head with the end. His turns, fist out and catches me in the chest, sending me flying again. Christ, he's powerful. As I spring back to my feet, his fist is headed towards my face. I catch it, and throw him back, making him stumble. Not before he lets a throwing star fly, catching the sleeve of my shirt and pinning me to a tree. He's got his balance back now, and throws another, pinning the other sleeve. He's cocky now, he slowly approaches me, kunai in hand. Too bad for him, in the heat of battle he let his mental guard down, and I gently push myself in his mind. I plant the hypnotic suggestion that I'm scary. I make myself look menacing, cunning, and frightening. I scowl to complete the desired effect. For a moment it works, and he pauses, his face revealing a split second of true fear. He shakes his head roughly, and mentally strains against me. I push hard against him, but he forces me out.

"That's a useful trick you used there, Red." He gets close to me, leans towards me, tapping his finger by his left eye. "I can see through it though."

I rip my arms free of my sleeves and punch him hard between the eyes, giving it my all, sending him flying back. He dropped the flag. I scoop it up and run before he can recover.

I take off, using all the force I have. It's not long before I can hear him chasing me; catching up to me. His breath is slapping against the back of my neck. I can even feel the ghost of his fingers, trying to clasp onto me. "I'm impressed Red," he huffs. His voice is closer than I expected it to be. I can see the light of the opening of the woods and I give one final desperate push.

The sound of his hands slapping seals together catches my attention. I glance over my shoulder, his hand is cupped before his mouth. Naruto's voice echoes in my head, "Saskue can do fire jitsus. It seems they get stronger every time he breaks one out."

I leap the side, just as a fire ball engulfs the spot I stood before. In my haste to save my own ass, I dropped the flag. He's already picked it up and he's almost reached the opening. I pull myself up and give my last push of strength, I lunge my fingers just brush the material of his shirt, as he enters the opening.

A wave of sadness crashes over me as I stumble out in front of the Sensi's all congratulating Saskue on a victory. I can't even take satisfaction in the fact he's breathing hard. I'm shocked. How could I lose? I was so close. I smack my hands against my thighs in frustration.

I plaster a smile on my face, "Good game, Saskue." He ignores me. A slow anger burns in my stomach. Fuck him.

"Since you're the winner Saskue, why don't you spend the day with the loser, Red, training her?" Kakashi suggest.

"What? Wait! No way!" Saskue and I cry out together, but it's too late because that damn Sensi is already gone.

As the others come out of the woods, I pick myself up and walk away. Not in the mood for the congratulatory atmosphere. Naruto catches up to me. "Did ya see that bruise on Saskue's face? Way to go, Red!" He throws an arm over my shoulder.

I quickly shrug it off, "Not now Naruto, leave me alone." I mutter. He looks hurt, but lets me go, as I trudge off.

That night, lying in my tree, my thoughts torture me. I try and keep them balanced though. I think about the bitterness of my defeat. Losing to Saskue. How close I was. Does that make me weak? I let those thoughts smack around in my mind, until the sorrow gets too heavy and it threatens to drown me. Then I switch to the other extreme. I think about Naruto's arms holding me. His laugh. His lips almost brushing my own. I wonder what it would be like to let him kiss me. Do I love him? I don't know. I let those thoughts cloud my mind until I get dizzy again. Then I switch back. I do this for most of the night, until sleep blessedly numbs my mind for a few hours.

When I open my eyes, I see the sky is grey and cloudy. Perfect, I think, it matches my mood perfectly. I sigh, dropping out of my tree. I slowly make my way to the training spot, dreading meeting a gloating Saskue there.

On my way there, I decide I'll go find Naruto later and apologize for the way I treated him.

Saskue is already there, he couldn't wait to rub my loss in my face I bet. As I approach, he looks up and I stop dead in my tracks. He's smiling at me? Not grinning, not smirking. Smiling. At me? "Uh, hey Saskue. You're here early, huh?" His smile gets brighter. "Hey Akako! Wow, you sure look beautiful today."

This isn't Saskue. He doesn't know my name. He calls me Red. Everyone calls me Red. I don't let the realization show on my face. I keep it carefully blank. Instead I quickly hand seal, watching his eyes. They flash red, but when I try to enter his mind, he's not quick enough to block me out, and I see who he is.

"Twin, I see you're still a master at cloning others. You even mocked his blood line limit superbly. You're acting still fucking sucks, though." My eyes narrow. "Where is he?"

The fake Saskue, Twin, grins at me. "Akako, is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Took you a while to find me. I guess you're as stupid as I've always suspected." My ears are trialing along, listening for the mind of the real Saskue.

Twin glowers at me. "Diablo wants you bought to him alive. But I'm sure he won't notice a few pieces missing. A couple of fingers and toes won't make much of a difference."

Found him! I take off towards Saskue. Diablo must have been truly desperate to send Twin, he gives himself away every time. I reach Saskue within seconds. He's tied to a tree, his mouth is taped over. I reach him, ripping the tape free. "Saskue, when I get you free, run. Find Naruto, keep him safe for me. Please Saskue." I beg.

"Run?! Who do you think I am? Uchiha's don't run." He growls at me. Before I can reply, Twin jumps down behind me. I hand seal quickly, summoning a new jitsu. I throw off the clock that cover my psychic power. I can feel it expand, filling miles and miles around me. The sound is almost over powering, I can hear EVERYTHING. I quickly get over the shock and pinpoint Twin. He has a wall up that would usually block me, but in this state I smash it to oblivion. I fill his mind, I control everything. I make him reach into his pockets and remove all his kunai and throw them out of reaching distance. I find his pain receptors in his brain. Without hesitation, I flood them. He screams loudly, I just press harder, making his brain feel like it will explode. He screams and screams, until he passes out.

I fall to my knees, letting my hearing adjust to normal. I shake my head, that move takes a lot of me. I weakly pull myself up, and force Saskue to look me in the eyes. "Run. I can handle him. He will kill you. This village isn't safe anymore with me here. I have to leave. Tell Naruto…goodbye for me." I swallow back tears.

Saskue surges against his bonds. "RED! WATCH OUT!" I can hear a throwing star slicing through the air towards us. I have time to move, but if I do it'll hit Saskue. I brace myself, covering him.

I don't hear the impact, but I feel it. White hot pain floods my brain, dances up and down my spine, stealing my vision for a moment. I can hear an unpleasant keening, and my throat is ripping. Oh. I'm screaming. I take a deep breath, and my vision clears. I choke. I spit blood up on Saskue's shirt. He looks horrified. I cut his arms free. "Run," I choke out of my burning chest. I hit the ground.

It's dark and quiet for a while. I can hear screaming, battle? Did Saskue stay and fight? Fool. I try to find my legs to get up and protect him but I can't even find my eyes to force them open.

A voice. I know that voice, I struggle to understand it, and something deep in my soul tells me to obey that voice. "Red? Red! Red, oh no, no, no, no. Red, open your eyes, talk to me."

I try to force my eyes open with better results this time. My vision opens up and I can see Naruto. I lift a hand feebly to caress his cheek. "Naruto," I whisper. I choke again coughing hard, my vision gets splotchy. I catch my breath though. He looks so worried. He holds my hand against his face. Why is she so sad? Those beloved blue eyes are swimming in tears. "Red, hold on. I'm going to get you some help. You've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to prove myself to you, remember? Don't go. Don't go and leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone again, not after knowing you. I'll be your hero."

I force air into my tired lungs and try to smile for him. He kisses my palm I don't feel it though, "there's my girl. Keep breathing Red, you haven't even let me kiss you yet. You can't go anywhere yet, I won't let you." His arms lift me, and he cradles me against his chest gently, lovingly. "Stay Red, stay here with me. Don't you know I love you?"

With my last bubble of air, I whisper, "Love…Naruto, you are love."

Those blue eyes are the last thing I see before the world goes blank again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**For the billionth time, thank you all for your continued support! I appreciate it all. **

I don't like the darkness, but fighting it is too hard. I'm vaguely aware that if I choose to stay in this darkness I'll lose something –maybe someone- precious to me. However, if I succeed and fight the darkness away, reality is painful. Reality is red.

Without a warning, reality gives me a taste of what's going on around me. The black switches to red, my shoulder is burning hotly. I'm aware of a gentle swaying motion. I want to open my eyes, but my lids are a thousand pounds, they won't budge. My ears are still working though.

I can hear voices. I am faintly aware that one of these voices are very important to me but I can't catch the words it says. They float out of my reach and disappear. I know this voice is special to me, so I try very hard to concentrate.

"What do you mean he got away?" The voice demands angrily.

"He tried to get around me to get to you two, but he saw that it would be almost impossible and ran away. I know when she wakes up she'll want a piece of him. I let him escape for her," a different voice replies.

"You're fucking insane. Both of you. You can run faster than I can right now, run ahead and get things ready for when I bring her in." This time the voice sounds like its escaping from behind clenched teeth.

Blackness swallows me again. Blackness is cold, it holds a promise of no more pain. No more anything. Peace at last. Blackness is so tempting and quiet. Reality is painful and confusing. Reality is Red. Reality is…Naruto.

That name flips the blackness inside out. It sets my drifting mind straight. Instead of nothingness I can see him. The wild blonde hair, the smile, the eyes. I can hear his laugh and feel his arms around me. I can see how he looked last time I saw him. His eyes swimming in tears. So sad. Why is he so sad? I can't remember. "Don't you know I love you?" His voice echoes in my mind. He said that, didn't he?

Those words light a fire in my soul. This fire doesn't hurt, doesn't burn me. It gives me the strength I need to push away the darkness, to embrace reality; to force open my shut eyes.

Why is everything so bright? So white. Someone's rubbing something on my arm. The sharp smell invades my nose and cuts into my foggy brain. I move my eyes around, trying to see all I can. Saskue, he looks concerned. What's going on? I move my eyes left of Saskue and see Naruto. He looks tired, his hair is a mess and his face is covered in scratches. The orange jumpsuit is stained with red. Is he bleeding? I panic, and reach out a hand to him. "Naruto…" My voice sounds so weak.

He steps towards me, one of his hands cover mine, the other pats my hair. "Red, we made it. You'll be okay now; keep fighting, and keep breathing. I'll be here with you."

A sharp sting in my arm snatches my attention away from him. I look down in time to see a hand retreating, holding a needle. My vision goes fuzzy. I look back to blood-soaked Naruto. He's goes out of focus as darkness rises up and drags me under again.

This blackness is different. I can feel my body, but it won't move. My finest assets – my ears – still work perfectly. I can hear everything around me, but the drug they gave me makes it harder to hold onto the words. It seems like my brain is incapable of holding on to the conversations around me. Something's are easier to grasp onto than others.

First is Naruto. "Who knew you had so much fight in you? Must be that hair." Before I can find my voice to tell him what I think about that, the moment drifts away, and I'm flung back into a sea of voices that make plenty of noise, but no sense.

Next, Kakashi. "Go home and rest, Naruto. You've been here for hours. She's not going anywhere, I'll watch her."

Saskue comes into focus next, "Wake up Red. I'm itching to catch this guy and show him who he messed with. We can get revenge together." What's with this guy? I'll be getting Twin on my own. He should stay home and….

"You sit by her all day long. I'm just sayin' I'm her friend too! Go get some air and let me sit by her a while."

"Screw off Kiba, she'll need me when she wakes up. I don't want the first thing she see's to be you. She might think she's having a nightmare."

Kiba growls but then they laugh together. I can feel some pressure where my hands should be. They're both holding my hands and arguing back and forth. I want to smile, my boys.

With a gasp, I sit up straight. This room has an orangey tint to it. I swivel my head to see out a window. The sun is setting. I look down at the bed I'm sitting in. I'm wrapped in bandages, they cover my left shoulder and chest. A hospital?  
It all rushes back to me. Twin. Saskue needs me! Wait, no. That's not right. Naruto saved me, Naruto loves me. Where is he?

I look to my bedside to see a smiling Shikamaru. "Oh boy, Naruto steps out for one minute and asks me to watch you. You've been out cold for three days. So I said sure, why not? How hard can it be? But of course, the moment he walks out and I sit down, you wake up. What a drag. You better sit still and not cause me any trouble."

"Shikamaru, where is everyone? Where's Twin? The village isn't safe, I have to protect it." I jump to my feet. I'm sure that my feet are planted firmly on the floor, but the world spins violently around me. I start to sway on my feet.

Shikamaru helps me sit back down. "Hey, take it easy. You've been out a while. Don't worry, the others went to some boring meeting or something. They'll be back soon enough to check on you."

"How can you be so calm?" I ask, questioning his sanity.

He shrugs lazily. "It's a gift."

The door to my room opens, and Naruto steps in. He looks worried and stressed, but the moment he looks at me, he tries to mask it with a sunny expression and a joke. "Red! You're awake! I thought you'd never stop snoring."

"What's wrong?" I demand, brushing away his concern.

He considers it for a moment. "Red, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. You just woke up."

"Tell me!" I demand again, colder this time.

He sighs, giving in. "My teammate, Sakura, went missing the same time that Twin disappeared."

I stand again, trying to ignore the sickening dizziness. "I have to go right now. He's taking her straight to Diablo. You never go back to him empty handed. If you can't bring him what he's looking for, you bring him something pretty to play with."

"Red, you can't go alone. Let me help you." Naruto insists before I even announce my intention to set off alone after them.

"No."

I've made him angry. "Damn it, Red! You almost died last time. If I wasn't there to help you, you'd have bled to death out there." He slams his fists on my bed. "I won't let you go alone, even if you won't accept my help. You can't stop me from following you."

I know to go alone is a suicide mission, but to put the ones I love in this danger is unthinkable.

Before I can argue that point Shikamaru cuts in. "Last time, the three of you together couldn't defeat Twin. What you obviously need is a bigger and stronger team."

Naruto gets excited at this idea. "Hey, yeah! Let's do that instead."

"It's too dangerous," I protest. "I won't put my family foolishly in danger."

They ignore me, already planning who they should invite to come. Idiots. It seems my hands are tied. "Alright, but I want to talk to everyone before we head out."

A few hours later I am able to change back into my own clothes. I feel stronger already. Before me stand Naruto, Shikamaru, Saskue, and Kiba who has Akamaru sticking out of his sweater.

"This mission is beyond dangerous. Some of us could die. I'm appointing myself as the leader because I know the enemies we face best. What I say, goes. Do not argue my decisions, because I will make them with your survival in mind. I will not force any of you to join me. This enemy has no heart, no soul. If he catches you, he will kill you. Any questions?"

All the boys cheered, "Let's go!"

"We leave at first light."

My family of idiots cheer again. They joke and laugh and get hyped up for our suicide mission. They pat each other's backs. Shikamaru begins discussing attack strategies with Saskue. I receive hugs from Naruto and Kiba, at the same time, squishing me between them.  
I roll my eyes. I love them all, idiots or not.

I pray love will be enough to get us through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've posted, sorry! I had a lot going on last week and didn't get a chance to even type anything! Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

I sit on the hospital steps as the sun rises. I watch as the gentle orange light creeps up and touches everything with its loving glow. While I watch this peaceful event I fret. I didn't feel like sleeping, I had slept almost three days away after my tangle with Twin. I had tried to strategize but I knew it was a wasted mental effort.

Footsteps catch my attention and I look up to see Saskue, Shickamaru, and Kiba carrying Akamaru. I stand up, stretching to prepare for our mission.

"Good morning, Red. You're looking better already." Kiba greets me, giving me an appreciative look.

I smile, "All ready to go on a foolish mission that will end in our deaths?" My last attempt at trying to entice them to stay here, stay safe.

"Ready when you are." Saskue replies sarcastically, not missing a beat.

Shickamaru glances around, "It's strange that Naruto is late."

"Then you obviously don't know him very well." Saskue says, "He's always sleeping in and showing up at the last minute. It's so irritating."

"No, I mean, it's strange for this mission, since we're trying to rescue Sakura and all."

Curious, I ask. "What difference does it make? If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to."

"He's really into Sakura. He should be eager to get going and rescue her. You know how he is, he'll be trying to make himself look like the big hero in her eyes." Shickamaru shrugs. "Oh well. I don't mind waiting for him, I'm not exactly excited to start all the on foot travel this mission is gonna require. What. A. Drag."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. They knock the wind out of me. They put out the light inside of me and I feel cold all over. I try to keep my face calm and blank. Does my devastation show? I hope not. I try to arrange my features to display indifference. Oh? He's in love with another girl? How nice. Lovely weather this morning isn't it?

I hear running steps coming closer; the heartbeat behind them is so familiar to me. I turn around to check my supplies, even though I know I've over looked nothing. I just don't want to look into his face and feel my broken heart ache for the impossible.

He approaches the group but I cut in before he can utter a greeting. "We should make sure that Twin is not hiding here inside the village before we head out. He is a master at cloning and he can copy the slightest detail. He can convince you that he is whoever he is trying to portray. We should split into the groups I've chosen to get this task done quickly. We'll meet back at this spot in two hours. Saskue, you will go alone. Your sharingan will allow you to see through any jitsu or trick he throws at you. Because you are alone, be especially careful. I assume that you prefer to work alone and that you have no problem with this decision?"

Saskue smirks, "Wise choice." He bows mockingly to me before bounding off on his own.

"Jerk!" I call out, hearing a ghost of a chuckle.

"Next, I'm going to pair Shickamaru and Naruto." I avoid his look and stare straight at Shickamaru. "You will be able to find out who is real and who is a clone. You're smart enough to logic through his disguises. His acting is not flawless. However, if you're very unsure find Saskue or I. Naruto will watch your back." I turn away from them. "Good luck, remember, two hours." I say as a way to dismiss them.

I do not look up at Kiba. I give myself a moment to get my scrambled emotions in order. I choke back rage and sorrow in record timing and then, glance up at Kiba's face.

He's studying me carefully; his eyes are cold and analytical.

"I picked you, because along with my power to hear…things Akamaru will be able to sniff out trouble while you watch our backs." I offer as an explanation as to why I picked him over the obvious choice.

"Red, don't be so beat up over Naruto."

I'm shocked. I thought I had perfectly concealed the mess happening inside of me.

"I know you think you tricked everyone, and maybe you did. Saskue doesn't care how anyone feels, Shickamaru wasn't watching you for a reaction, and Naruto has no idea what's up. But I saw your eyes." His stare demands to be met, I cannot deny or break it. "He broke your heart."

His words trigger something in me. The wall I have constructed in this short amount of time is flimsy and those words have charged through it and broken a huge gap in it. A flood of emotions bears down on me.

Covering my face, I sit on the hospital steps and cry. Kiba sighs and sits next to me. I don't look up at him, my grief is private. But I can feel him watching me.

"Why?" I choke out around racking sobs. "Why make me care if he already loves another? What's the point? Why act the way he did?" Then I really give in to despair. This time, Kiba puts a warm arm over my shoulder and lets me cry. After five minutes of extreme water works, I can cry no more. I look up at his face through red eyes and the look there gives me sore heart another twist. Kiba loves me. Not the way Naruto does…did? Different, but still strong.

"Hey now," he soothes, "that colors great in your hair but not your eyes. It makes the green look creepy." He gives a fake shudder. What a pitiful attempt to make me smile.

I smile for him anyway, even manage a giggle.

"That's better!" He says, using the back of his hand to brush away a few stray tear drops. "Wait here a second." He runs off out of sight. I lean back a little and glance at the sky and think about the predicament I'm in now. Kba and Naruto I care for them both, but I can't love them both at the same time. It'll destroy us all. I can't love Naruto, not if he loves another. A memory of his laughter dances through my head. My heart picks up a beat at the imagined sound. I put a hand on my chest. No, I remind it, he's gone. I owe him my life. The least I can do is return his lover to him and leave them to be happy. I never intended to stay here anyway, not really. I'll make myself a memory.

I lift my shirt and glance down at the star scar. This is my curse. I can never find a true home.

Kiba has returned with his hands behind his back. "I got somethin for ya," he says. A faint blush colors his cheeks. "A little gift before this mess gets started."

I'm curious to say the least. He's shy however, almost embarrassed. With a sigh, he reveals his offering to me, a handful of colorful flowers.

I cock my head to the side, confused now. What am I supposed to with these? Do they have healing properties? I'm not hurt though. "Uh, thanks! That's a great gift. They sure are…well…" I trail off, looking at him for a clue.

"Aw, come on Red, give a guy a break! How am I supposed to know what girls like? I thought they liked flowers."

Girls like flowers? Whatever for; to eat? "They look lovely!" I say happily. His face lights up at the compliment. I must be right. I open my mouth and shove the colorful buds in biting down.

EW. These are horrible.

Kiba looks shocked. Then he rolls with laughter. "What the hell, girl? You don't eat them!" He manages between get gawuffs of laughter.

I spit them out; grateful I don't have to finish them. "Well what the fuck are they good for then?" I demand grumpily.

I'm still spitting our flowers, to Kiba's merriment when Naruto and Shickamaru show back up.

"You guys haven't left yet!" Naruto accuses us. "It's nice to know some of us have to do all the work around here." He crosses his arms and gives Kiba a jealous stare.

"Naruto wanted to come back to check on Red." Shickamaru cuts in.

"Hey! I had a valid reason! She just got off her death bed!"

"I'm fine," I try to insist suddenly breathless at the reappearance of Naruto. My broken heart jumps back to life and pounds with vigor.

He looks at me with those blue eyes. They threaten to take the last of the air out of my lungs. "Then why did you pick Kiba over me?" He demands, hurt.

My arms want to wrap around him and protect him from the hurt I'm inflicting on him. "Kiba needs me more." I say.

Kiba stands up and places himself protectively between Naruto and me. "Stop hurting her."

"How am I hurting her?"

"Everyone knows how you feel about Sakura, Naruto. Even her." Kiba jerks a thumb in my direction.

Naruto's hands ball into hard fists. "Why would you tell her that? That was before I met her. It's all different now. Sure, I had a crush on Sakura, but that's all it was, a crush." Naruto steps forward shoving his face close to Kiba's. "Red is my only priority now. Sakura is my teammate and my friend and I will save her because Red wants to rescue her from a fate that only she knows. So I'm going with Red, to save my friend, and to protect her from her monsters. He sneers at Kiba. "What you feel for her is nothing. I would know because what I feel for her and what she feels for me runs much, much deeper."

"Naruto…" I whisper. My heart fills up at the sound of the truth ringing in his voice. It heals itself. It's like it was never broken in the first place. I stand to my feet.

Suddenly, reality sets in. I can see Naruto struggling to hold back, to keep from hurting his friend. If I let this love triangle get in the way of my mission, an innocent girl suffers.

"Boys!" I demand sharply. All three heads turn to face me. "Right now Sakura is in danger. She needs us so we can't worry about what's going on in our private lives. We still have one hour to search the village. Naruto, go with Shickamaru. Kiba, we have lost time to make up for so we have to go double quick. Let's move." Shickamaru nods and leaves. Naruto follows, but not before turning to me and grabbing my hand, giving in a warm squeeze that sets my heart glowing. He sends Kiba a warning glare over my head.

Kiba calmly takes my other hand, pulling me away and breaking my contact with Naruto. As he drags me away I reach out my hand to Naruto whose hand is also stretched out toward mine.

There is now a war of emotions inside of me. My love for Naruto... my love for Kiba… my doubt in being able to keep Naruto's love… a need to save this girl; And most importantly, a fear of facing my old nightmares.

Me and Kiba spent the hour searching very closely, and quietly. I could tell that Naruto's words had upset him and that he was thinking deeply about them. It makes me more than a little sick to know that my little make shift family is falling apart. I knew that I could never accept Kiba's love, even if Naruto didn't love me. It would not be fair to try and love him when my heart belonged to another.

Thankfully, we come up empty on the search, I'm pretty confident that the others will as well. I try to think up a plan ahead of time, knowing what is waiting to face us.

In silence we made our way back to the hospital.

"Red, I know you love him…but you could learn to love me too." Kiba's voice slashed through the quietness between us, and my heart.

"Kiba…" There is no easy way to really let him down, let him know that there is really no choice. I can't choose between Naruto and Kiba, because the decision has already been made for me.

"I'm not forcing anything. You'll get to know him. When you get sick of him and his ways, remember me. I'll be waiting for you." He smirks sadly at me.

Tears slide down my cheeks. "You boys…you're my family now. Please, don't tear it apart. Don't love me; you don't anything about me, where I came from. If you did you wouldn't choose me. Please Kiba, don't love me."

Kiba stops and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I could know you if you would let me. But I accept your feelings. However, I don't give up, not that easily. You'll learn to deal with it. I still think though, you should tell me something about you, about your past. Not everything, just a little something."

Kiba's hand feels warm and strong on my shoulder. It doesn't make me feel the same way as when Naruto puts his hand on me. Different, but still good. "I promise you Kiba, I will tell you the truth. Everything. Tonight."

When we finally get to the hospital Shickamaru and Naruto are already there.

Kiba walks up to Naruto and sticks his hand out. "Look kid, I'm not giving up on her. But I can't tear her family apart for my own selfish reasons. She wants to rescue the girl, so do I. We have to work together though, or we don't stand a chance."

Naruto grabs his offered hand. "For the girls," he says quietly, but fiercely.

Kiba smiles, "What fun would any of this be without a little competition anyway?"

They grin at each other. Bone heads.

I hear Saskue land behind me. "I couldn't find the faintest trace of him or Sakura anywhere. He's gone. This was a waste of time."

I nod my head, not turning to face him. "I needed to be sure before I left this place." Now I turn to him, "It's time to go."

The others gather by us. I close my eyes as a wave of dark fear rises up and tries to drag me under. I bite my lip hard. She needs me. I stuff down my feelings. I open my eyes and smile mockingly at them. "Just try and keep up." I'm off like a shot, laughing at their surprised faces.

They do a wonderful job of keeping up though. Kiba and Naruto are on my heels, racing to see who is faster. Saskue holds back a little, while Shickamaru brings up the rear.

"Red, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asks.

"Sure."

"When you said that he likes something pretty to play with…what did you mean by that?"

"He likes to push pretty girls to see how powerful they really are. He'll send wave after wave of attackers at her just to see what she can do. As long as she keeps winning, she keeps living. But if she loses, she dies. It amuses him to watch people struggle." The words are bitter coming out.

I hear Kiba growl behind me.

We travel until the day grows dark. I stop at a random clearing, I don't know how far we've traveled, but we're close to our goal. We need to rest. We'll need to be at full strength to even have a chance at saving that girl from Twin. He will be moving slowly, because he thinks that he has already won. What an arrogant fool. Either way, we can easily afford the rest.

We make a fire and assign watches for the night. As the night grows darker and the fire grows brighter, I revel in the sound of the care free chatter around me. I close my eyes and let the sound wash over me, trying to drown out my anxiety.

"Red, you made me a promise."

Kiba's direct comment to me catches my attention, and my dismay.

"What did you promise him?" Naruto asks.

"To tell my story," I reply easily.

The chatter between Saskue and Shickamaru ceases.

"No! You don't have too! He doesn't know what he's asking you to do." Naruto says.

I open my eyes to stare into his, directly across the fire from me. "They deserve to know. I'm ready now." My voice is hard, determined.

So, I tell my story, and I tell it all. Word for word and horror for horror. The man who gave me my name. The life I lived under Diablo's watchful eyes. And for a finishing touch, I lift my shirt over my belly button to show them the scar that marks me as Diablo's property.

With my scar revealed, I stare up at the stars, bracing myself for their reactions. When I'm brave enough I look down at look to Saskue first. He seems calm, not rattled at all by my story. I wonder at his story then. He must understand suffering to be so unaffected at what I've said. He notices my gaze and nods at me.

Next, I look to Shickamaru, who is showing more of a reaction. He looks shocked, his hand twitches towards me. "Red…how?" he whispers.

I look at Kiba next. He's on his feet, pacing and growling out explicatives. He pauses to face me, so that I can see the rage boiling in his face. He snarls and grinds his teeth and begins to pace again.

Somehow, Naruto has made his way over to me and his finger is tracing the scar on my skin. I don't look down at his face. I hang my head in shame instead. I push his hand away, rising to my feet and run. I run for a few minutes, I'm really not keeping track of the time or where I'm going. I run until I reach a little brook. I sit next to that, pulling my knees up and burying my face. I listen to the song of the water over the rocks; let it fill my head so that it can remain safely empty.

I know I must have been sitting here a while when I hear someone sit next to me. I wonder who has bothered to come find the freak.

"Red." A deep voice surprises me. Saskue? I look up, shocked at those dark eyes framed by dark hair. "You're a lot like me." He smiles cynically, "We know what it means to suffer; to fight to survive; to burn to make others pay for what they've done; to crave more power." His smile disappears. "I understand you. I may even have a certain kind of respect for you. When we find these monsters, I do want to fight them. It's very obviously to me that they have power. However, you will have first pick. You tell me who you want to take down, and I will step aside no matter what." He stands, shoving his hands in his pockets. He nods respectfully before bounding off.

I'm dumbfounded. To have gained even a miniscule amount of respect from Saskue must be a huge honor. I ponder more on him. He must think himself an avenger of some sort. I secretly wish him well on his journey. Maybe someday if I ask nicely he will tell me his story. I smile. Yeah right.

Shickamaru is the next to find me. "The other two are worried sick." He says as way of greeting. He shrugs, "Oh well, let them worry and argue some more. Maybe it'll drive Saskue nuts. Serves him right I say."

"He didn't tell you where I am?"

"No, he said to leave you alone until you were ready to come back. I needed to get away from those bickering children. Somehow, I ended up here." He glances down at me from the side of his eye. "Not that I came looking for you or anything." He smiles.

I laugh, "No, of course not."

He sits down. "Maybe one of them will kill the other before you get back. Then you won't have to choose between them."

I sigh. "I don't think these much of a choice. Have you ever just…felt a certain way about someone? There is no choice, not really. You can't fight it, you can't deny it."

He blushes furiously, "Of course not! How silly. How foolish. How tiresome. HOW TROUBLESOME!"

Wow, I raise my eyebrows. He's got it bad for someone. I scour my brain for a hint, thinking back over all the things Naruto told me. "Oh that's right! I remember now! Uhm…fan girl. Temari right?"

He jumps to his feet, still blushing. "Come back soon before they really do kill each other, okay?"

"Shickamaru…thank you." I grab onto his hand and squeeze it.

He looks down and smiles before walking away.

After a few more minutes of peaceful brook song, Kiba comes after me. I can tell it's him from all the snarling and swearing.

"Red! God damn it. Red come out! For the love of fuck…" He punctuates the demands with a snarl. "Red I know you're here! I can smell ya girl." Another snarl mixed with a growl.

Soon he's crouched beside me. Staring at my cheek. I keep my head facing straight, trying to maintain a serious face. He leans in closer, sniffing. My lips twitch a little. He grins and licks up my cheek.

I giggle and push him back on his heels. "Ewww…grosss!"

He smirks. "What? Don't you like it?" He teases.

I smile at him. "Not really, no."

He gets serious. "You look tired, come back to camp. You need to rest. We have to move double time tomorrow to find the girl. I'm going to destroy those guys! Rip em to shreds." He growls deep in his throat. "They won't hurt you again, Red. I won't let them."

"I'll come back soon. Just let me have a few more moments. Go on a head, I'll catch up to you."

"Not too long, I'll be waiting for you."

I listen to his footsteps as he leaves. He must have been right about me being tired because soon I drift off the sleep listening to the brook.

The eyes are back. They're huge and even paler than before. I try to race away but it's futile. They easily keep up, watching my every move. They seem to mock me. I run harder, I can see something a head in the darkness…it's Naruto! He looks up at the eyes and scowls…and they leave. He's going to save me! I fall into his arms, and they wrap around me. But then they begin to tighten unpleasantly and grow cold around me. I look up at his face, and watch in helpless horror as the blue leeches out of his eyes and become replaced by a sickening pale color. His voice is a familiar hiss. "I've got you now, little Akako." My world fills with screaming.

I awake screaming and trashing. I'm being held down? "No!" I scream. I screech again, "No!" I haul in another breath and let go of a wordless shriek. I pull another ripping breath down my throat and with the last of my strength call out, "Naruto! Save me!"

I open my eyes and look up. Naruto is holding me. "Red it's me!" He cries. I'm gasping, tears running down my cheeks while he is holding me and rocking me in his arms. "Shh Red. Don't worry, I'm here okay? Don't be scared, I'm here. I'll save you." I look up at eyes warily. They seem blue enough.

"Don't trick me," I beg. "Please be real." I reach a shaking hand up, cupping his cheek. His skin is warm, the eyes stay blue. "I was so scared." I sob. "Please, don't let him get me!"

"He won't touch you. I'll kill him first. I'll kill them all." He vows to me.

The words are such a comfort to me because his eyes have stayed blue and his voice is his own. I'm overcome with emotions and they confuse me and make me dizzy. I pull his eyes closer to mine, and cover his lips with my own.


End file.
